Someone Loves You
by adpi24
Summary: NS. S. 4. Sara decides to tell Nick how she feels in a unique way. Please read and review. Rating might be high, but better to be safe than sorry.


Someone Loves You  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them  
  
AN: All the 'someone' lines I got in an email from my friend Dorothy. For some reason all I thought about was how I could make the lines into a little ficlet. I didn't write any of the 'someone' lines, so I don't own those either. I just own the story behind it. (  
  
*~*~*  
  
I have a plan.  
  
I need to tell him how I feel. I've been keeping these feelings secret for months if not years.  
  
I didn't just want to come out and say it; I wanted it to be unique and special.  
  
Then I thought of it. My plan. It was perfect. He would figure out who wants to be with him, but he would have to ponder for awhile.  
  
I don't know when I ever became this brave about relationships.  
  
I'm not scared anymore.  
  
I can't be.  
  
My plan starts tonight. By tomorrow morning, end of shift, he will know.  
  
*~*~*  
  
I walk quickly into the lab; I'm an hour early on purpose. I need to 'set up'. I head over to the locker room and quickly head inside. I do a survey and realize that I'm the only one in there. I walk over to his locker and drop my bag, containing a spare set of clothes, on the bench. I open the bag and pull out an envelope, tape and finally a yellow rose. I tape the envelope to the locker along with the rose. After I am done, I head over to my locker and stow my stuff away for the evening. I then smile to myself and head out to the break room.  
  
Once in the break room, I start a pot of fresh coffee, grab the paper and start reading while I wait.  
  
Catherine comes in about twenty minutes later; she nods to me as her acknowledgement of my presence. She and I haven't been on the best of terms lately. She sits down on the couch at the other end of the break room, reading one of the many Forensic Science journals we have laying around.  
  
After about another ten minutes, I can hear the object of my affection coming towards the break room, he is discussing with Warrick what he found on his locker.  
  
"It really was the weirdest thing" he said as he walked into the break room, Warrick right behind.  
  
"What was weird Nicky?" Catherine asked, looking up from the journal she was reading.  
  
"There was a yellow rose and an envelope taped to my locker."  
  
Not wanting him to suspect me right now, I pipe in "Nicky's got a secret admirer."  
  
Nick glances over to me, "ha ha Sara, very funny."  
  
"But she's right" Warrick stated "You have a secret admirer."  
  
"What was in the envelope?" Catherine asked  
  
"A poem of sorts, you're welcome to read it" Nick stated handing the envelope to her  
  
"I think I will" Catherine stated, eagerly taking the envelope. She pulled out the plain piece of white paper and begins reading.  
  
"This is so sweet Nick"  
  
Before Nick can respond, Catherine clears her throat and begins reading aloud, "Someone is thankful for the support you have provided. Someone admires your strength. Someone has faith in you. Someone trusts you. Someone would do anything for you. Someone is thinking of you. And that someone is me."  
  
Keeping up the charade, "Ahh" I respond "that is so sweet, so what's with the rose?"  
  
"I'm not sure." Nick reply's "but from all my sisters have told me about flowers, roses specifically, yellow roses symbolize friendship."  
  
"So all you know about this secret admirer is that she considers you to be a friend?" Catherine stated  
  
"Pretty much, no other clues for me to follow." Nick stated  
  
"Do you have any idea who it is?" Warrick asked  
  
"Nope, I've been wracking my brain and I'm sure I'll be trying to figure it out all night"  
  
I inwardly smile at his dilemma. Before anyone can say anything else, Grissom comes bustling into the room handing out assignments. Lucky for me, Nick and Warrick are assigned a DB in the desert, Catherine a rape/murder while Grissom and I have to finish up paperwork. The Gods must love me today.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Nick and Warrick immediately headed off to their crime scene, Catherine leaving shortly after, leaving the lab deserted other than me, Grissom and Greg. I grab the case files I need and busily begin working on the paperwork. After about two hours, I overhear Grissom walk by the office I was working in. I hear him say that he'll see Warrick and Nick in about fifteen minutes. I jump up from the desk I'm sitting at and quickly walk to the locker room. It's time for the second step of my plan. I pull out another rose and another envelope. I again attach them to the locker but before I can hightail it out of there a voice bombards the quiet room.  
  
"So you're the secret admirer."  
  
I turn and see Catherine standing before me a bemused smile on her face.  
  
"Uh, hi Cath"  
  
"No, no, no. Don't uh, hi Cath me. I want some details"  
  
I sigh deeply. Catherine is like a dog with a bone, hard to break off of. "Fine, but not here. Nick and Warrick will be back soon."  
  
"Okay"  
  
I stow my bag again in my locker and walk towards the exit, Catherine right behind me. We head into one of the empty offices and I close the door. We stand in silence for a couple of minutes before Catherine breaks it.  
  
"So you're Nick's secret admirer?" She asks  
  
I sigh again. Part of me understands that Catherine wants to know 'my intentions' when it comes to Nick. She and Nick worked together for a few years before I came along, so they have a pre-established friendship and relationship there, which explains why she is so protective of him. The other part of me wonders why she even gives a shit considering she has been so rude and short with me lately.  
  
"Yeah, I am and a part of me wonders why you even care."  
  
"Why would you think I wouldn't care? This is Nick we are talking about."  
  
"I realize that Catherine. I realize that you are extremely protective of Nick for your owen reasons. I understand that. But when it comes to me, you either ignore me or are rude to me. I don't understand why you even care."  
  
"Your right, I do care about Nick, just like everyone else here does." Catherine replies  
  
"So, what? I'm somehow not good enough for him. Is that what you think?"  
  
"I never said that. I'm just worried that Nicky is a rebound from Grissom."  
  
"Nice" I state "thanks Cath for the vote of confidence that I could care about someone other than Grissom. I've barely spent any time with the man in the last six months, by choice. My feelings for Grissom and Nick have absolutely nothing to do with you and they are none of your business."  
  
"I just don't want Nick to get hurt." Catherine replied  
  
"That's sweet, but what about me?"  
  
"Excuse me"  
  
"What about me? I've spent that last three in a half years, obsessing over Grissom. Convincing myself that what I felt was truly love. The love that you are lucky to get once in a lifetime. I was stupid. I don't love him that way. Yes, it took me gaining the courage to ask him out and him turning me down to realize this, but I don't. And now that I've finally decided to tell Nick how I feel about him and not wait any longer, I'm getting the third degree. Don't you think it's crossed my mind that everyone is going to think this is a rebound? Why the hell do you think I'm standing here shaking? I'm terrified that Nicky won't care about me the same way I care about him. I'm terrified of putting myself out there again just to be rejected. So pardon me when I say I wanna know 'what about me'."  
  
I finished my long winded ramble, turned and left the office. I just didn't want to deal with Catherine anymore. I had to get away.  
  
I walked quickly back to the locker room. I am desperately trying to keep the tears of anger from falling, but they come. I can't stop them. I silently walk in, allowing the tears to continue when I overhear Warrick and Nick talking.  
  
"So what does this letter to you say?" Warrick asks  
  
I hear Nick open up the envelope and start reading aloud.  
  
"Someone is thinking of you and smiling. Someone thinks you ARE a gift. Someone stayed up all night thinking about you. Someone wishes they could STOP time because of you. Someone wants to share their dreams with you. Someone wants to hold you hand. Someone wants to tell you how much they care. Someone wants to go out with you and have a lot of fun. And that someone is me."  
  
"Wow, this one is a lot more personal. Plus, you still got a rose." Warrick replied  
  
"Well, white roses symbolize purity." I heard Nick state "She probably is trying to show me that she values our friendship and finds in one of the purist things in her life"  
  
"Well because you are finding them on your locker, it either means she's someone who works here or she's friend outside of work and is getting someone her to do this for her." Warrick replies  
  
I hear the guys shut their lockers and duck myself into an alcove so they don't know that I was eavesdropping. They walk out talking about pro- football and watching the game this weekend. Once they are gone I come out of my hiding spot.  
  
I plop myself down on the bench in front of the lockers. I don't know how long I sit there thinking to myself.  
  
"Is this even worth it?" I ask out loud to myself  
  
"Yes it is." A voice states  
  
I jump slightly and look up to see Catherine standing there.  
  
"What are you doing here?" I ask not even registering what she had stated  
  
Catherine walked over and sat down across from me.  
  
"I did some thinking after you left and you were right. I have been a bitch to you and I'm sorry. I also realized that you wouldn't have gotten that upset unless you really and truly cared about Nick. Hell, the poem you are using to tell him how you feel is proof enough of that." Catherine pauses and I allow her to continue "You're right I am protective of Nick. But I want you to know that you are good enough for him. I'm truly sorry I made you feel that you weren't. You are Sara. That's why I'm here."  
  
I nod at her, "thanks" I whisper.  
  
"So in my humble opinion, yes it is worth it for you to tell him."  
  
"Thanks" I respond.  
  
"So why don't you tell me how I can help."  
  
I smile at her, "Okay."  
  
*~*~*  
  
After Catherine and I spoke I went back to processing my paperwork. Catherine had agreed to keep Nick away from the locker room about ten minutes before shift ended so I could place the last clue and rose to his locker.  
  
At about 5:30am I was interrupted by Nick coming into the break room, where I was now drinking some coffee.  
  
"Hey Sar"  
  
"Hey Nicky. How are you doing?"  
  
"I'm doing good"  
  
"So do you have any idea who your secret admirer is?" I ask  
  
Nick grins, "No not really. I'm still trying to figure out who she is. I have a feeling though that she is someone at the lab."  
  
"Nicky, you've got over fifty women working here"  
  
"I know, I know."  
  
"So you really don't have an idea" I state while shooting him a thousand watt smile  
  
Nick smiles back and then collapses on the couch with a sigh, "Your right I've got no idea and it's bugging me"  
  
I walk over to the couch and sit down next to him. I put my arm around his shoulder and lean my head on his shoulder. "Poor Nicky" I whine.  
  
He looks down and smirks at me, "oh hush. I'm sure I'll find out who she is"  
  
"I'm sure you will" I state and lean back up, still keeping my arm around his shoulder. "But right now I need to get back to my paperwork. Talk to you later."  
  
"Sure."  
  
I stand up and head out of the break room, once at the door I turn and look at Nick "see you later Nicky." I then give another smile. Nick returns the smile and states "see you Sara."  
  
I feel like I'm on cloud nine while I am finishing up my paperwork. I'm so lost in it that I completely lose track of time until Catherine comes running into the office, breathless.  
  
"Sara."  
  
I look up, "what?"  
  
"I've got Nick tied up with Greg so you better hurry."  
  
I look down at my watch and notice that shift ends in about twelve minutes, "shit, thanks Cath". I jump up and run out of the room.  
  
"Good luck Sara" Catherine calls out to me.  
  
I turn and smile, "Thanks" I call back.  
  
Once in the locker room I quickly grab the last envelope and rose and again tape it to his locker. I then head back to the break room to wait for Catherine's sign.  
  
I sit at the table tapping my fingers impatiently when Catherine comes walking in.  
  
"He's heading to the locker room now, you ready for this?"  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be."  
  
I slowly got up from the table and followed Catherine to the locker room. We began a very generic conversation.  
  
"So any plans for this weekend?" I asked Catherine as we walked into the locker room.  
  
"Yeah, I have to take Lindsey shopping. I promised to buy her a new pair of tennis shoes."  
  
We turned the corner and found Nick and Warrick standing in front of Nick's locker just staring at the rose and the envelope.  
  
"Oh Nicky got another one" Catherine teased.  
  
I walk over to my locker, which is two down from Nicks, turn the combo and open it up.  
  
"That's a very nice rose you've got there Nicky" I state.  
  
Nick looks over to me and smiles, "thanks Sar."  
  
"Do you know that a red rose symbolizes love Nicky?" Catherine questions.  
  
Nick rolled his eyes and smiled "of course I do Catherine; I do have five sisters."  
  
Catherine smiles back "I know you do Nicky, I'm just giving you a hard time."  
  
"So what does the letter say this time?" Warrick asks  
  
He slowly opens the envelope and reads it to himself. I see tears forming in his eyes. I let out the breath I had slowly been holding in. I look over to Nick and see him staring at me.  
  
"Come on Nick, what does it say?" Warrick asks impatiently, oblivious to the fact of where Nick is staring or the fact that tears are running down my face.  
  
Nick clears his throat and begins reading, "Someone is wishing you would notice them. Someone loves the way you make them feel. Someone wants to hug you. Someone wants to hold you in their arms. Someone wants YOU to hold them in your arms." Nick pauses to clear his throat again, which is getting choked up. "Someone loves you. Someone loves you for who you are. And that someone is me."  
  
Nick stops reading and Warrick immediately yells "that's it, who is it from, man I'm dying to know this."  
  
"No there's more." Nick replies calmly.  
  
"Oh, okay, continue then." Warrick states waving his hand back to Nick.  
  
Before Nick can continue I make a command decision, having memorized what I had written I take a deep breath and begin speaking, "Nick, I know we have been friends for almost four years."  
  
I pause and look over to Warrick and Catherine. Warrick has finally realized that it was me all along. Catherine takes his hand and whispers something in his ear, he gives her a smile and the two quickly leave the locker room, allowing Nick and I some privacy. I'm pretty sure they are standing outside playing guard so that no one can come in and interrupt us.  
  
I take another breath and continue "I also know that I've been 'preoccupied' if that is even the appropriate term for it, but I want you to know that I truly, deeply love you. I've had such bad past relationships with men that I feared telling you and I feared losing your friendship, but I can't be afraid of love anymore. I can't be afraid to love you or for you to possibly return my love with your own. Out of everything in my life I've never been as sure as I am now, knowing that I want to be with you, and that I want to love you. Yours forever, Sara" I finish.  
  
I look over to Nick, whose tears have started falling freely and he smiles at me. My heart soars, the smile tells me everything. In that smile I knew that he feels the same way. I closed the distance between us and throw my arms around his neck. His arms go around my body, pulling me close.  
  
"I love you." I whisper in his ear.  
  
"I love you too Sara, I love you too." 


End file.
